The Dance of the Rainbow Fairy Princess
by wdstcksfallnangl88
Summary: Where DG accidently shows her Tin Man, and us, one of her lesser known girly talents. A.N.- this is a little bit updated from the original.


** I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM "TIN MAN" **

**SPOILERS- ALL PARTS**

**WARNINGS- NO LEMONS , THOUGH THERE IS SOME OCCNESS ON DG'S PART AND A SEXUAL INSINUATION BUT NOTHING DRASTIC**

DG looked around the huge ballroom. The family had moved to Fin aqua for the summer and, at first, DG was ecstatic. She adored everything about Fin aqua, especially its power to calm her, to allow her to forget about everything pre- Eclipse. However, her happiness soon turned to flat out irritation. Apparently her mother planned a ball that would to be held during their trip. Since it was DG's first ball she was required to begin ballroom dance lessons while continuing her regular lessons. Thank god, she had taken ballet lessons to please Momster on the Other side. Those lessons helped her a little, though poor Glitch still left her with sore toes. She sighed and shook her head.

"Well, at least Cain wasn't here to see it," DG felt tears prick at her eyes as her thoughts turned to the Tin Man.

He had left to go see Jeb when the family left for Fin aqua, with no indication as to when he would be coming back. DG missed everything about that man, especially his kisses. A week after the eclipse had occurred, Cain had become her constant shadow and she hadn't minded one bit. Especially since they had both, rather awkwardly, admitted to having some deep feelings for the other. He had asked for some time though since he still was adjusting to having his son around and the grief for Adora.

DG had willingly given him that, besides she had her own problems to think about. Reconciling with her family and reorganizing the kingdom were the top ones. Az had had nightmares fore days after the eclipse and even though DG helped a little, Ambrose/Glitch seemed to have been the only cure.

DG snickered at the idea of Glitch and Az "courting," they were absolutely adorable together and DG wished them the best.

DG took one last look at the huge room, making sure no one was in the room to see this girly side of her. When she was sure she pulled out a CD from the Other side. Momster and Popsicle, who were able to remember her after Ambrose did some scientific magic, had brought it back with them after they had made one last trip to the farm for items and clothing for DG. Her Pointe shoes, this CD, her old stereo and lots of batteries were at the top of that list.

She pulled on her shoes and tied them securely to her ankles, testing them to see if they were on properly. When she was satisfied she turned the stereo and popped in the CD, going on her toes in third position.

When Beethoven's "_Fur Elise_" began, she closed her eyes and let her body dance to the music. She loved how the music and the dance intertwined to form a work of art. It relaxed her and she was constantly practicing and doing her own choreography. She sighed again and smiled, thinking of nothing but the music and her movements.

ø

Cain's gaze was locked on the dancing princess. He didn't have a clue what she was doing, but it was beautiful and somewhat erotic. She was too wrapped up in the music to have noticed him and he was grateful for that the more he watched her. She looked like one of the fairies he saw many years ago, especially with the stained glass tented light coming through the large windows of the ballroom

He hadn't planned on coming here this soon but when the invitation for the ball had come for both him and his son, the two men had dutifully come back.

'actually, duty has nothing to do with it'

He had really been very anxious to get back to his princess. He had finally come to terms with Adora's death and knew, with out a doubt, that this fairy before him held his new heart in the palm of her small hands. He was wrapped around her smallest finger.

He leaned against the door frame, his eyes glued to the love of his life. The music was wonderful. It seemed as though the composer had put every emotion into this one piece of music, using the rise and fall of the notes to let the audience experience everything he himself was feeling.

DG's dance, that was what he assumed it to be, was also beautiful and fascinating. 'What kind of shoes are those?' They allowed her to get on the tips of her toes it looked like and added a beauty to the dance and music all to themselves. He held his breathe on every leap and dizzying turn hoping she wouldn't hurt herself. However, she landed every leap gracefully and moved out of the spins easily.

Finally he heard the music slow to a stop and watched as she ended the last notes in a graceful position. On her toes again, with her back arched and her hands crisscrossed above her head.

He began to silently walk to her as she dropped to her regular stance. When he got close enough to see her chest rising a falling in a fast rhythm, he smiled and clapped.

ø

DG spun around in surprise at hearing the loud clapping coming from the door.

"EEP! Cain, what the hell!? You know I hate it when you do that."

He just chuckled, now within less then an arm's span away from her, "Hey there, Princess."

DG laughed and sprung into his waiting arms. He spun her around before putting her back down on the ground and kissing her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss, 'gods I missed him'

When they broke the kiss he smiled at her, "so what was that little performance?" She looked down at the floor, a red tent blooming on her cheeks. "Its one of my lesser known girly talents from my life on the Other side." She looked back up at him with a glare, "And it better stay a lesser known talent, you hear m, Tin Man"

He chuckled again before nodding his agreement. "Well, if you done acting like a Rainbow Fairy, you want to join everyone in the dining room. Its dinner time"

DG gasped before turning off the stereo and getting back into her regular shoes. "Can we make a trip to our rooms first? I need to hide these things before my family starts swarming me for answers." He nodded again and, drawing her hand through his bent arm, escorted her out of the room.

As they exited through the doors, he leaned over to whisper in her ear, "So I'm assuming that's how you're so flexible?"

She grinned at hi before whispering back, "Want to see just how flexible I really can be?"

They never made it to dinner that night.


End file.
